


love is what will save us

by dracarysdaenerys, please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sansa Stark, F/F, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sansa Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Running, Slow Burn, The Eyrie (ASoIaF), The Night's Watch (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/dracarysdaenerys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: Alayne was done. Day after day, she was called to Lord Robert’s chambers, having to calm him down from yet another attack. She couldn’t bear it anymore, worn out from her cousin.[an au where alayne/sansa runs away with mya after lysa arryn pulls littlefinger along with her to their deaths]
Relationships: Alayne Stone/Mya Stone, Jon Snow & Alayne Stone, Jon Snow & Mya Stone, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Mya Stone & Mychel Redfort & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Mya Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. unus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks so much for reading this story!  
> I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do. I will (try to) update one chapter a week, but I can’t promise this will happen, as my usual updating scheme is very irregular.  
> Also: I have aged Sansa quite a bit up. She would be 13 at this point, and Mya 19, and I do think that's too much of an age difference, so Sansa's about 18 here :)  
> Love, M

ALAYNE WAS DONE. Day after day, she was called to Lord Robert’s chambers, having to calm him down from yet another attack. She couldn’t bear it anymore, worn out from her cousin. Sweetrobin, as he insisted she call him, was doing terrible after his mother’s death. Alayne had managed to convince everyone that Lady Lysa committed suicide and took her husband with her, but Robert wasn’t convinced. Not because he was so smart (no, he was actually as stupid as horseshit), but because he didn’t think his mother would leave him behind.

So, after a bunch of sleepless nights, she decided that it was enough. She would be leaving. She knew that if she told anyone, they would stop her. This was because of that stupid brat Harrold Hardyng, who was Robert’s heir and factually the Lord of the Vale. Alayne’s father managed to get him to agree to marry Alayne only days before he died and had never gotten around to telling her. If she hadn’t found the letters in his desk, she would not have believed it. Harry Hardyng still insisted they get married, but no matter how eager she once had been to get married, she now only dreamed about it in her worst nightmares.

Harry Hardyng would do anything to stop her from leaving the Eyrie, she knew that much, but she had no other choice than to stay here. Well, she did have a choice, but she would choose to leave a thousand times over being miserable as ser Harry’s wife.

The second Alayne got to her room, she started planning and packing. Where would she go? How long would that take her? What did she need to pack? How would she manage to sneak out? How would she travel?

The first question seemed to be the most important one. There were so many places she wanted to visit, but so little that wouldn’t kill her. Most of all, she wanted to return to Winterfell. It was her home, always had been, even when she denied it. She was a Stark (even though Littlefinger had forced her to call herself Stone), and she belonged there, but the castle had burned down. The other Starks were all dead or missing. Her parents and Robb had been killed by the Lannisters or their allies, Bran and Rickon by Theon, the traitor. Arya could be anywhere, buried or alive. The only one she truly had left was Jon, and he didn’t even carry the Stark name. But she had always acted terribly towards Jon, never once making him feel a part of their family. She had always been on her mother’s hand, instead of going along with the rest of their siblings. She just had to hope he would forgive her. But then again, hope was really everything that made her escape possible.

Sansa estimated that it would take about two to three months to reach the Wall on a horseback, twice as long on foot, if not longer. Not only that, but it was also winter, which meant no wild animals. Not that she ever learned how to hunt, but she would have figured out something. If she had the opportunity.

She started carefully selecting her warmest clothes. It would be useful to take a dress or two, but she needed to make sure that her baggage wasn’t too heavy, so she would have to take some breeches to ensure that she had enough clothes. What would she put it in? Oh, that was a question for when she figured out how to get away.

That proved to be a difficult task. Sansa would have to sneak to the gate of the castle, heavily protected by guards that would definitely stop her, then go down the rock, where there were probably heavy winds that could sweep her off, past the several gatehouses that also had guards to stop her. Then, she still needed to get to the stables, which were also guarded and then she had to ride away unnoticed. All in all, that task was nearly impossible. Maybe, if she could convince someone that she wanted to go for a ride, she could ride away without them. But then again, she needed to actually be able to outride them. Sansa let herself fall back on her bed and sighed. This would not be easy to pull off.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. “A moment, please!” she called. She quickly hid the stuff she had pulled out of her closet under her bed and straightened her dress. She walked over to the door and opened it.

“Alayne, I thought you were coming to the courtyard to play with Lord Arryn?” Mya asked.

“Yes, I was, but I was tired, and Lord Arryn has enough other girls to play with,” Sansa said. She stepped aside to let Mya in. Mya had become one of her best friends after her ‘father’ was killed. Mya was very nice, and Sansa liked her very much.

“You’re tired? This morning, you looked like you could burst from all the energy you had. What happened?” Mya looked at her, concerned.

“I’m not necessarily tired, just done with Lord Arryn and his needs. He always needs something, and I can’t seem to catch a break because he prefers me over everyone else,” Sansa said. She was so happy she could trust Mya.

“I mean, I can’t say I truly understand, but I know that if he would ask me to do even half of what he asks you to do, I’d have killed him long ago.”

“I would honestly love to, but then Harry would become Lord of the Vale, and I’d have to marry him. I’m pretty sure the only reason we’re not married yet is that Robert doesn’t want me to leave him. For that, I’m pretty thankful,” Sansa sighed.

“You really don’t want to marry him, do you? You could do a lot worse. That creep ser Lothor is constantly after me. I hate him, he’s twice my age!” Mya said.

“Well, that’s not that uncommon. I mean, Lady Lysa was only sixteen when she married Lord Jon, who was well into his forties,” Sansa said.

“Yes, but that had an alliance behind it. This is only because the creep is into me. I have nothing to offer him!”

“That might surprise you. You know who your father is, right?”

“What? Do you know who my father is? All I know is a big man with dark hair,” Mya said, very much confused by her friend’s question.

“You don’t know who your father is? I mean, that figures, you probably haven’t met him. Mya, your dad is King Robert. You look a lot like him. It’s either that or you’re Renly’s son, but he’s too young to have fathered you,” Sansa said.

Mya was blown away. She couldn’t believe her father was the King. Well, the dead King, that was. Then again, that made sense. He had been at the Eyrie with Lord Stark around the time she was born.

“You truly had no idea?” Sansa asked.

“Well, I knew my father was a nobleman, but anything else than that, I never got more out of my mom. Then again, I was only ten when she died. I figure she thought she’d tell me when I was older.”

“That could very well be the case.”

“Did you always know who your father was?” Mya asked.

“I first met my father when I was five. Before that, I lived up north with my mother. She died three years ago, but I lived with my father way before that. I visited my mother whenever I could, but my father didn’t think it was worth the trouble. At least I got a decent education this way.” Sansa chuckled. “If you had any choice about what to do with your life, what would you do?” Sansa asked.

“Well, I think I would travel. I’ve been here my entire life; I’ve never been out of sight of the Eyrie. The people I have to help up the mountain always tell me stories about their homes. I’d like to see some of those,” Mya said.

“Any in particular?” Sansa asked.

“Well, Lady Stark, Lady Lysa’s sister, was here about two years ago? She told me about the North, especially how cold it was up there in winter. Maybe up there, I imagine it’s beautiful. I would also like to visit the Reach someday, Lord Jon once told me about that. What about you?”

“About what to do with my life or where I’d like to travel?”

“Both, either, I don’t care.”

Sansa thought for a bit. “Well, I suppose I would travel, too. I mean, I’d like to visit my mother’s grave and the old village. My father never took me to the Reach, no matter how much I asked. I befriended Lady Margaery Tyrell, now the Queen. She grew up in the Reach, and she always told me about her home, how beautiful it is around there. I imagine it’s beautiful now that autumn’s here, but winter isn’t far off, and I pray to the Seven that everyone will have enough food to make it through. Especially in the North, autumn is already filled with snow.”

“I keep forgetting you know all these important people in the capital. Every time you say you know the Queen or something, I need to think twice before I realise you actually know the Queen,” Mya laughed.

“It happens to the best of us,” Sansa smiled. “Say, if you had the chance to get out of here, would you take it?” Sansa knew she could trust Mya, even if she said no, she wouldn’t tell anyone.

“What? You mean if I could run away or something?”

“Exactly.”

Mya looked at Sansa suspiciously. “Are you telling me you want to run away?”

“Well, more like I don’t want to marry Harry the Heir, and I think the best way to do that is to run away.”

“Are you mad? They’ll totally catch you! How are you even getting down?” Mya was shouting.

“Mya, calm down, someone could hear us! But I’m asking you if you want to come along. You could guide us past the checkpoints, and maybe even get us horses. Plus, I know you want to escape ser Lothor and you have nothing left here. Please, Mya, join me!”

Mya considered her options for a moment. “Okay, yes. I’ll go with you,” she nodded.

“Yes? You will?” Sansa hugged Mya in relief. “Thank you so much.”

“Where are we going?”

“Well, I was thinking. My mother was married, and she had another five children. Most of them are dead or lost, but my brother is still alive. He’s in the Night’s Watch, last time I checked. But I don’t know if he’s even alive by the time I get there, or if he’s going to let me stay there. We haven’t always been on the best of terms. Plus, the journey up North is not very safe, especially because it’s now full of snow.”

“Do we have any other options? We need to go somewhere we either can’t be found or where we can trust people, because when we run away, Harry will send out many ravens and riders to find us. He’s not about to let his bride run away from one of the best-protected castles in the land. Not to mention that we will probably have to go in the night, so we get as much time to get far, far away before they realise, we’re gone.”

“Okay,” Sansa said. She took a deep breath. “Let’s plan.”


	2. duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya and Sansa manage to leave the Eyrie

IT WAS ALREADY quite late when Mya sneaked out of Alayne’s chambers. They had spent the rest of that day planning, and it was now two days after that. They had needed to plan a lot. The food, the horses, the escape, where they would go. Although the last part of the plan had been done pretty easily, Alayne insisted they send her brother a letter ahead, so he could agree that he would take them in and that they would be safe. They send the letter that same day, so they had their response in about ten days, Alayne had estimated.

The two girls had been getting along amazing. Mya really liked the younger girl, and she wouldn’t mind travelling with her for months. Now, however, Mya had to stop by an old friend. She hadn’t seen him in a while, even though they lived in the same castle.

She sneaked into his wing through one of the servant’s doors, which she had used plenty of times before. She walked through the hallway, her confidence giving her all the disguise she needed, and knocked on the door she was looking for. Many a night she had spent here, not realising that they had no future together.

The door opened. “Hi Mychel, how are you?” The man on the other side of the door was shocked to see her. She couldn’t blame him; she had broken it off rather dramatically.

“Mya? What are you doing here?” he said once he had regained his composure.

“Let me in first, I don’t want people gossiping,” she said.

“They will be more interested in me than in you, you know that. Why do you care?” Mya looked at her ex-lover pointedly, who gave up and let her in. “Why are you here?” he asked once more, closing the door.

“I need your help. I know I said that I didn’t want to talk to you again, but I need help and I don’t know who else to ask,” Mya said. Even to herself, she sounded desperate.

“Why would I help you?”

“Because you owe me from that lady I saved you from,” she said, referring to a noble girl who had been annoying Mychel to the point he had asked Mya to get rid of her, who in turn spilt wine all over her ‘on accident’.

Mychel sat down and rested his head in his hands. “You’re right, unfortunately.” He sat up. “What do you need?”

“I need you to get me and a friend out of here. We want you to give us two horses, go with us on a ride and let us ride away when we say so. You won’t say anything about our little arrangement, because we’ll both be in big trouble. You can tell them anything you want about how we got away, I imagine you’d like to keep whatever dignity you have left,” Mya said.

“Okay… I need to think that over for a little. Who are you running away with anyway?”

“With Alayne, Littlefinger’s daughter. Her idea.”

Mychel smirked and wiggled his brows but stopped quickly when Mya was glaring at him. “Interesting.”

“Can I know why you are going with her, or am I left here to assume that you’re in love and that no one here would approve, so you’re going somewhere people do?”

“We’re not in love. Now that Lady Lysa’s dead, Lord Robert only wants her to take care of him. He’s a maniac, and she absolutely hates it. She has family she misses and wants to see, so we’re going there. I have no idea yet what I’m going to do, but we’ll see. I volunteered to go with her because she’s become a good friend and I need ser Lothor to back off,” Mya said.

“Okay, so what I’m taking from this is that you’re in love with her, but you’re not sure she likes you that way, so you’re going with her on this bullshit so you can be with her for a bit longer,” Mychel said, ignoring Mya’s glare. “You know what? I’ll help you!”

“What? Really?” Mya raised her eyebrows.

“Yes! Anything for young love!”

Mya groaned. At least he’d help them.

Sansa was packing her bags. She had acquired them from some old storage room, and if they were careful, they would probably be able to pass as something to take on a picnic. She had already packed her riding clothes, but she couldn’t bear to leave all her dresses behind. The only one she truly cared about was one of her mother’s old dresses that Lysa had had here in the Eyrie. It was very subtle, only having embroidery on the bodice and quite a rough fabric for a noble’s dress. When she covered it with her coat, no one would look twice.

With only limited space in her bags, she had plenty of dresses left. She didn’t really care what happened to them, she now only needed them for a week until she left. None of the dresses was truly hers, not like the ones in King’s Landing and in Winterfell. She had made most of those herself, and the rest were made specifically for her. Most of these were given to her by older girls who had grown out of them. The servants would probably take them away once they realised she wouldn’t return.

In the week that followed, Sansa spend most of her time taking care of her Sweetrobin. Every time she tried to call him anything else, he threw a fit, so Sansa had just given up. It wasn’t like she had too long left with him anyway.

Mya was fixed their departure with Mychel, planning the trip for the day after they expected the letter. If they didn’t get a response, they would just have to gamble, and if they got a negative response, which worried Alayne more than Mya, they would just leave and see where they ended up. Either way, they would leave then.

Mya also fixed their weapons. She could handle a sword but had never held a bow. Alayne wasn’t of any help in this either, so she asked Mychel to teach her how to at least hold a bow. He agreed to that, but she would have to train in accuracy for herself.

Sansa also managed to get some money from Littlefinger. Apparently, that money was hers, even though she had never been his actual daughter. It probably had something to do with his creepy obsession with her mother. His castle, however, was not hers. He had left it to his cousin, including all the money that was there. Only the money in the Eyrie was for her. Not that she minded that much, it was enough to get to Jon.

The food was a difficult point. There weren’t enough villages in the North to be able to buy all their food, but it was autumn nearing winter, so there wouldn’t be a lot of wild animals to hunt. And that could only be if Mya managed to learn to shoot.

At the end of that week, Mya wasn’t a fully trained archer, but she hit the middle of the target at least a third of the time and didn’t miss the target. Alayne hadn’t managed to get away from Lord Robert completely, but she definitely had more free time, so he got used to the other maids.

Jon’s letter had returned perfectly fine.

_“Dear sister,_

_I am surprised to hear from you, for I had assumed you were still captured in King’s Landing. I am glad you managed to escape, even if it was with Littlefinger. I never trusted him, although I only knew him from what I heard through your mother’s stories. He seemed a vile man to me, and I am relieved to hear that he’s dead. As for your aunt Lysa, it may be better for her to be dead. One of the men here was from the Eyrie and told me that she was raving mad. I hope she was better for you._

_I am, of course, happy to have you here. I know that the Night’s Watch might not be a place for women, but as Lord Commander, you will be here under my protection. The same counts for your friend. I hope to see you here soon, and I wish you all the best luck on your way here._

_Love, your brother, Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch”_

Sansa had felt emotional while reading the letter. She wrote a quick note back, saying that they would leave the next day, and that she would hurry. She had never expected that all to go so smoothly, but Mya didn’t seem to doubt it. Obviously, she hadn’t let Mya read the letter, but she would have to tell her soon about her true name. She prayed to the Seven Mya wouldn’t leave her.

That afternoon, the three climbed down the Giant’s Lance. Since it took about half a day to get to the Gates of the Moon, they decided to stay the night in Snow, halfway down. The first three hours were the heaviest, but they were warmly welcomed in Snow, where food was waiting for them. They were all tired and decided to go to sleep early, so they could leave at dawn the next morning.

Sansa and Mya both went to bed only slightly saddened by their departure.

Sansa would leave security, however much she would like other security. Here, her future was clear. She would marry Harry Hardyng, becoming Lady Hardyng, and eventually Lady of the Vale when Robert inevitably died. It was a comforting future, and one she could have had when she was still Sansa Stark for the rest of the world. At least she would see her brother again, that wouldn’t have happened if she stayed here.

Mya would leave behind everything she had ever known. She had never set a foot outside the Vale, had never even left the sight of the Eyrie. She had lived here her entire life, and now she was leaving with Alayne, whom she had only known for a couple of weeks. She was leaving behind her job, her home and, most importantly, her mother’s grave. She had stopped by multiple times in that week to say goodbye, but she was having a difficult time. Nothing, however, would stop her now.

The next morning, the three packed up their stuff again and set out on their mules. Mya had been greeted enthusiastically by the animals the day before, not having seen them in a while. Even though Mya was no longer the mule girl, she did still care for them very much. 

They arrived at the Moon Gates three hours after dawn, and Sansa was excited to sit on a horse again. Mychel led them to their horses, waiting for them in the castle’s stables. He then left to get his own horse.

Sansa climbed on easily after she had attached her bags to the saddle. She saw Mya looking at her. “Why aren’t you on already?”

“I, eh, I’ve never sat on a horse before,” Mya admitted.

“Oh, that’s no problem. You put your right foot in the right stirrup and pull yourself up on the saddle,” she said.

“Eh- what’s a stirrup?” Mya stared at Sansa.

“That’s the iron circle. It’s for your feet, and it’s easier to keep them in place that way. You don’t want your feet to touch your horse all the time in the wrong places. Depending on their training, that can lead to weird situations.”

After some struggle, she swung her left leg over the horse and sat in the saddle.

“Do you know how to steer a horse?”

“Don’t you do that with the reins?”

“Yes, but you can also do that with your heels. I never learned how to do that, but if you want to get the horse to walk or speed up, you push both your heels into their sides at the time. If you don’t do that evenly, the horse will go to wherever you pushed more,” Sansa said.

‘’Okay, that sounds clear,” Mya said, and she pushed her heels into her horse’s side. The horse walked forward, and Sansa followed her at a distance.

“Just pull the reins lightly to stop it!” she yelled.

Mya’s horse stopped. She smiled at Sansa and Sansa smiled back. This would turn out to be a good idea.


	3. tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Mya leave the Vale, graciously chaperoned by Mychel.

MYA AND MYCHEL were riding a little bit ahead of Sansa, chatting on about something. They got along well, even though Mya had told her that they had had a rough end. Sansa suspected it had something to do with Mychel’s father having told him off for even thinking about a bastard girl that way. Mychel had probably then told her that they would have to keep it a secret and Mya had walked out, never intending to return. It seemed fate had different plans for them.

Mychel had told Sansa that they were best friends before they started to get involved with each other, and that was apparently now resurfacing. Mya didn’t seem to mind. Sansa got her horse to walk a little faster so she could catch up with them.

“We’re almost there,” Mychel said, referring to the Bloody Gate. They would be able to get through under the guise of wanting to ride one nice path that was just outside of the Vale. They would stay another night at the Bloody Gate, as they rode all day, and then take the next day for their ‘trip’.

The three of them had talked a lot during the day. Sansa had grown to truly like Mychel, and she was secretly wondering if she could invite him over to Winterfell if she would ever return home. She had also found out quite something about Mya. She was a nice girl, which Sansa already knew, but she also turned out to be very smart and caring. Everything Mychel told her about Mya only seemed to accentuate that more and more.

“What are you thinking about?” Mya asked, interrupting Sansa’s thoughts.

“Oh, eh, just worrying about whether or not they’re going to buy our story,” Sansa smiled nervously at her friend.

“I don’t think we have to worry about that. Mychel’s family is influential and even though ser Donnel is a Waynwood, he won’t refuse Mychel much. What we do have to worry about is whether or not Mychel is going to leave us anytime soon.”

Sansa smiled at Mya far less nervous and way more amused. She mentally added to the list that Mya was also very funny. Thank the gods she didn’t embarrass herself by laughing way too hard about that joke.

The trio entered the fortress without any trouble and ser Donnel Waynwood seemed happy to have them. He was nice enough, even though Sansa thought him a bit too stiff for her liking. Mya seemed a bit uncomfortable actually being an honoured guest instead of serving those honoured guests, but Sansa made sure she was included on her conversations, too. The three of them retired to bed early anyway, even if ser Waynwood wasn’t particularly pleased with that.

The next morning, they had an early breakfast and the three of them rode off. It would be a while until they would get to the more dangerous paths, most importantly, the High Road. The road technically started at the Bloody Gate, but it wasn’t so dangerous the first part since the mountain clans didn’t dare attack travellers so close to the Bloody Gate.

“Where is that path you wanted to ride anyways?” Mya asked Mychel.

“What? I didn’t want to ride any path,” Mychel said, furrowing his brows.

“The one we told everyone you wanted to ride.”

“Oh! That one! It’s just about half a mile from the Bloody Gate, going down south. You can ride for a day before there’s a perfect camping site. The next day would be a circle through the mountains and you would sleep another night at the camping site. The third day you can ride back to the Bloody Gate. I’ll just ride with you for two days, then return. I could say the fourth day was spent on looking for you two and finding out that you had ridden off a cliff,” Mychel said. Saying it like that might’ve sounded weird if they didn’t plan it like that. Now, Sansa just nodded along to Mychel’s words.

“Do you think we’ll have past the most dangerous part of the mountains by then?” Sansa asked.

“If we ride fast, I think so. The mountain clans have been fairly calm anyways. I don’t think we’ll have a lot of trouble. Luckily, we’re also not riding in shadow cat time, but we should still be careful,” Mychel said.

“Let’s not curse our luck and hope for the best,” Sansa said.

That night, they set up their camp. They had been smart enough to bring some small tents to sleep in because even with the roaring fire, it was still very cold with Autumn all around them. Mychel took the first watch, to be relieved by Sansa halfway through the night. Mya woke up early, before sunrise even, and the two chatted quietly waiting for the sun to rise so they could wake Mychel and travel on. 

“Do you regret leaving?” Sansa asked.

“What? Why do you ask?”

“I left my home and family for my father, to go to the big city on an adventure. I have always regretted it; from the moment I met the vile people that control the Kingdoms. Maybe you would feel the same.” Sansa shrugged.

“No, Alayne, I do not regret leaving the Eyrie. All my family is dead anyway and I didn’t have many friends. Honestly, Mychel was my best friend, I was the closest with him I ever was with anyone except maybe my mother. And that was before I walked out on him,” Mya said.

“Weren’t you lonely?” Sansa asked.

“I mean, I hung out with Lina occasionally, she was nice, and I could talk to her about anything, but we never did anything more than chat while we were working.” Mya looked sad, and Sansa pitied her. She had only the slightest idea of what it was like to be lonely, and that was when she was imprisoned in her room for weeks before her father had died. She had no idea what it was like to have no close friends or family.

Neither of them said more on the subject because Mya pointed to the sun rising, and that was their cue to annoy Mychel into waking up.

The day continued with the three of them riding on, although Mychel’s impending departure was creating some mild tension. Mychel took the first shift once more so Sansa could get one more full night, and Mya the second.

Sansa was woken up by Mya that next morning, so they could wake Mychel up together. It was stupid, Sansa thought, because she had only known him for a week or so, yet she had come to know him so well that he’d become one of her closest friends. It would pain all of them to separate.

“Do you really have to leave? You could come with us. You, unlike us, would actually be welcomed at the Night’s Watch!” Mya said.

“Don’t tempt me, Mya, you know I don’t want to leave. But, unlike you two, I do actually have responsibilities in the Eyrie. I need to make sure you’re not being hunted after by Harry and the rest of the Vale. And maybe some damage control when it comes to Lord Robert.” Mychel pulled an ugly face at the last part. “Besides, you already told your brother only the two of you came! I’m not sure how happy he would be when he figured out that you brought along a guy, no less, Alayne.”

“While I’m pretty sure my brother won’t mind, you’re right. We don’t want Robert and Harry to agree on something, especially not when it comes to something like our lives. I fear the day they team up,” Sansa said. Mya looked disappointed, but Sansa knew that Mya realised he couldn’t come.

“They might not even believe me, but I don’t think they’ll suspect my involvement except maybe that I murdered you. I have no idea how their minds work, but I can guess. Be alert anyways. It could be that someone that saw you at the Eyrie heard that you were engaged to Harry. It would be strange to see you here with only Mya by your side. Maybe paint your hair?” Mychel suggested.

Mya sighed. “I’m sure they won’t recognise Alayne. We’re bastards anyway, so they wouldn’t have paid much attention to her anyway.”

Sansa flinched at that statement. In that past week, her brown hair paint had been fading and she had barely had time to repaint it before they left. Every day, she felt worse for lying to her two friends, so, she finally spoke up. “Actually, that’s not entirely true.” The other two turned to her with weirded out faces. “I’m not a bastard, even though I have been pretending to be one for the past months. My father is also not Lord Baelish, I was disgusted when he told me we would be acting as such. He had a creepy obsession with my mother, so much that he even kissed me because I look a lot like her.” Sansa paused for a moment, remembering that traumatic event. “I look more like her with my natural hair colour, which is red. My mother was Catelyn Tully. My name is not Alayne Stone, but it is Sansa Stark. I’m sorry I lied to you for this long, but I didn’t know if I could truly trust you. I’m sorry,” she said. Sansa was only barely holding her tears back.

“I’m so sorry you didn’t feel like you could trust us, Sansa, I’m so, so sorry,” Mya said, not even bothering to try to stop her tears. Mya hugged Sansa like she was the most important person in the world.

Sansa broke down completely after she heard her name being said out loud to her for the first time in months. She sobbed in Mya’s arms, exhausted from the lies and deceit, relieved from finally trusting people enough with her secrets.

Mychel was just standing there, trying to process the news. “So, your brother in the Night’s Watch is actually Jon Snow?” he asked. “The actual Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch? And your brother was King in the North? And your father Hand of the King?”

Mya shot a sharp look at Mychel, but he ignored it. “Was your father actually the traitor we were told he was?”

Sansa took a deep breath, wiped her face on her sleeves. “Yes, my brother is Jon Snow. He’s the only one of my family that’s still alive. My other brother, Robb, he was the King in the North until the Freys stabbed him in the back. My father was Hand of the King and he was not the traitor Cersei wants him to be. He was the best man I ever knew. He acted from a pure heart and he would never lie unless there was a life at stake. My mother was Catelyn Tully, and she was Lady Lysa’s sister. Lysa was my aunt and that technically made Lord Baelish my uncle, while he also acted as my father and kissed me at the same time,” Sansa said. She only wanted to explain this once, and unless Mychel had any more questions, they really had to leave now. Sansa voiced her concerns and Mychel nodded, clearly seeing that asking any more questions would only hurt her.

“I need to swear to me that you won’t tell anyone. Not where I’m going, nor who I truly am, because I am the last living Stark and I need to ensure my line continues. The North will break if it’s without a Stark for much longer.”

Mychel swore he would keep his silence on the Old gods and the New, and Sansa was satisfied.

Mya stood there the entire time, watching how passionate Sansa was about her family and her duty. Mya was shocked. Not just that Sansa was a Stark, because even though she didn’t realise it, she always carried herself with more pride than the average bastard, no matter how noble their blood.

The trio packed up their stuff. They shared one last hug before the two girls watched Mychel ride off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So this was not intended but somehow I feel like this chapter has a great Sansa/Mya/Mychel (as in romantically) vibe)


	4. the future of 'love is what will save us'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An author's note. I do hope you read it.

Hi everyone!

It’s been a while since I last updated this story, and I am seriously impressed if you’re reading this. I will try to give you a reason for that, and maybe predict the possible future of this story. So settle down, because I’m gonna be talking for a while.

The Netherlands, where I live, if you didn’t know, has gone back into a lockdown halfway through December. This will last until at least 19 January, quite possibly even longer. I personally haven’t really had any trouble in this until yesterday. The lockdown started the Wednesday before Christmas break, and I was going to do school from home those days either way. My Christmas plans contained nothing interesting and my entire break was mainly reading books and working ahead for school. Writing didn’t really get in there. But yesterday, school started again. Online, of course. Next week, it’s test week, with ten tests in one week, thankfully no classes. I am able to take those tests at school, despite the lockdown, because I am in my final year of high school and therefore am ‘important’ or something. (This is also why I probably won’t be writing or doing anything creative next week.)

Before Christmas, it was something similar. We could still go to school (weird rules, though. Most of my classmates are 17 or 18, yet we could sit in a full classroom, maybe not even half a meter between us), so I kept busy. I wrote little; sometimes I had a week full of inspiration and I’d write a thousand words a day, and then I’d be doing nothing for the rest of the month. This was totally different from last summer and spring when we were in a lockdown, I had nothing to do, school was not on the forefront of my mind and I did nothing but writing.

All in all, my writing streak as of right now is five. Five days of writing in the five days of 2021 so far. I’m planning to keep this up – maybe not many words but at the very least 50 words or so, because I want to prove to myself that I can do it. I don’t want to stop writing in the middle of a sentence, come back two weeks later and forget what I wanted to say. That’s also the reason I’m probably going to be starting this story back up. I might be a while, because I’m doing other stuff, but I’m aiming for this story to be done **before September** (when I’m moving out for university).

So, I wish you a very happy and healthy 2021, you’ll be seeing a lot more from me this year.

Lots of love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you liked it, please consider leaving a kudo or even a comment! I would really appreciate either.  
> If you want (nearly) daily updates on me and my writing, follow me on Instagram (@notyourusual_writer)


End file.
